Мадам Мерри-Го-Раунд
Madam Merry-Go-Round — песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 1 сентября 2010 года. В песне рассказывается о видении Гаммона Окто, в котором он предполагает возможную судьбу Мадам Карусели. Madam Merry-Go-Round is a song released by Akuno-P on September 1, 2010. The song follows the dream of Gammon Octo as he envisions the fate of Madam Merry-Go-Round. Сюжет В неизвестном месте, титулованная Мадам Карусель приветствует посетителя счастливой земли, в которой он сможет «освободиться от сковывающих его цепей». Она предлагает ему посетить чертово колесо и дом с привидениями, а также свои собственные услуги, а если посетитель устал от игр, она предлагает ему остаться в «ледяной колыбели». Мадам Карусель утверждает, что со своей лошади она может увидеть Утопию. Она заявляет, что она будет оставаться здесь, даже если мир начнет рушиться, и предлагает посетителю забыть обо всем. Она говорит, что если кто-то хочет от нее исполнения желаний, то они должны встать в очередь, примечая то, что «парад сияющих теней», никак не может дойти до конца, несмотря на то, где бы он не находился. Она говорит, что она не будет частью «полуночных игр», которые может пожелать посетитель. Она заявляет, что она похожа на какую-то красивую девушку, и то что однажды ее обняли белые руки с необычайной теплотой. В песне говорится, что если Мадам Карусель и способна любить, то это лишь наваждение «на одну ночь». Также в ней упоминается день, в который она не смогла сдержать обещание, данное друг другу двумя людьми. После окончания титров, песня вновь продолжается, где Мадам Карусель вновь повторяет, то что она видит утопию, и то что она все равно останется здесь. Она утверждает, что она не будет обижаться, даже если она не сможет вернуться назад. In an unspecified place, the titular Madam Merry-Go-Round greets the visitor to a happy land that will "undo the chains" binding them. She offers up the ferris wheel and haunted house and her own services, for the attractions, and if the visitor is tired of playing they can stay in the "cold cradle." Madam Merry-Go-Round states that Utopia can be seen on a horse. She states she'll remain even as the world is breaking, and invites the visitor to forget everything. She says that for her to grant someone's wish, they need to get in line, and remarks on how "glittering shadow parade" will keep going to the end no matter what happens. She says she will not be part of the "midnight games" that the visitor may desire. She states that she resembles some beautiful women, and once embraced white hands with gentle warmth. The song states how Madam Merry Go Round is able to love the dreams "for one night." It mentions a day that she was unable to keep a pledge that was exchanged between two people. The credits run, but afterwards, the song continues as Madam Merry-Go-Round repeats that Utopia can be seen and she will remain. She states that she will not bear a grudge even if she can't return to how she was. Персонажи Поющие роли Хатсунэ Мику как Мадам Карусель Текст песни Кана= |-| Романдзи= Похожие песни Red Shoe Parade Red Shoe Parade — песня, предположительно играющая как театр марширующих к Утопии; "Shadow Parade", английское название песни, является ссылкой непосредственно на Мадам Карусель. Red Shoe Parade is the song that is suggested to be played as the theater inhabitants march to Utopia; the "Shadow Parade," the song's English name, receiving a reference in Madam Merry-Go-Round itself. Альбомы Judgement of Corruption.jpg|Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~|link=Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Four Melodies of Evil, The Daughter of Evil Novel Series Music Collection.png|Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~|link=Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ Original story.jpeg|Original Sin Story -Act 1-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 1- Act2front.jpg|Original Sin Story -Act 2-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 2- Интересные факты Концепции и Происхождение *Название песни разделяет его с упомянутым выше персонажем, а карусель, вероятно, олицетворяет бесконечное «удовольствие», которое она доставляет своим посетителям, а также она может относиться к ее обещанию «в никуда», которое в ее ситуации держит ее в непрерывном цикле. *Английское название песни, "U-topos", ссылается на короля из Утопии Томаса Мора, отражая ее роль как «Королевы»; слово topos означает «традиционную или основную тему, концепцию или мотив», что вероятно соединяет ее с основной идеей утопии, представленной в песне. *The song's title is shared with it's aformentioned character, with the carousel likely representing the endless "fun" she supplies to her visitors; it may also refer to her promise "going nowhere" as her situations keeps her in a continuous loop. *The song's English title, "U-topos", is a reference to the founder king of Thomas More's Utopia, reflecting her role as "Queen"; the word topos means "a traditional or basic theme, concept, or motif", likely connecting to the basic idea of utopia presented in the song. Любопытно *В буклете к Evils Court, Гаммон Окто раскрывает, то что эти события являются его сном о том, что Хозяйка Суда создаст «утопию» которую она искала, но они во многом игнорируются жителями театра, когда он рассказал им о них. *«Парад Теней» ссылается на "Парад в Красных башмачках", объясняя его возможное происхождение по отношению к Директору Кукле и ее планируемого марша в Ад. *Персонажа Марию Мунлит называют «Пророк Мери-го-раунд», однако есть ли между ними связь, неизвестно. *Песня была переаранжирована mothy, под названием "Prophet Merry-Go-Round", а инструментальный трек вошел в альбом Original Sin Story -Act 1-. *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo is revealed to have dreamed of the Master of the Court after she realized the "utopia" she sought but was largely ignored by the theater inhabitants when he presented the issue. *The Evils Court crossfade lists the song as being discussed on a whim but not taken seriously, with the "court case" determining the dream's authenticity as "doubtful". *The "Shadow Parade" is referenced in Red Shoe Parade, explaining its possible origin in relation to the Director Doll and her planned march to Hell. *The character [[List of Minor Characters in the Original Sin Story#Maria Moonlit|Maria Moonlit is referred to as "Prophet Merry-Go-Round"; the connection between the two, if any, is unknown. *The song was re-arranged by mothy, titled "Prophet Merry-Go-Round", an instrumental track in Original Sin Story -Act 1-. Внешние ссылки *Nicopedia - Статья о песне на Nicopedia (японский) Категория:Песни Категория:Хацунэ Мику